24 Hour Drabble Contest: October 31st
by JailyForever
Summary: A series of drabbles/one shots written based around events that occurred on Halloween in Harry Potter.
1. The Botched Beheading - Sir Nick

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1492: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington is executed after accidentally growing a tusk on Lady Greive

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Feelings/Emotions: Afraid – Fearful; Sex and the City: Season 1 Episode 3 – (Word) Humiliated

The botched beheading

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington sat in the corner of his cell surrounded by filth of all the prior occupants.

The sun had risen only a few hours ago, which meant that there was only minutes left until the guards would come for him and lead him up to the block for his execution.

The clock struck several times signalling that it was quarter to twelve; only fifteen minutes left until he was due to die. He was about to lose his life for a foolish, amateur mistake; a mispronunciation of words had grown a tusk on Lady Greive's face, instead of fixing her slightly crooked teeth.

Sir Nicholas didn't want to die though; he was terrified by the very prospect of death, so much so that years ago he had decided that he would come back as a ghost.

Heavy footsteps thudded towards Sir Nick's cell, and the skinny, frail man who had aged almost twenty years over the course of his imprisonment shrunk even closer to the wall in fear.

Two guards arrived at the gate of his cell, blocking out what little sunlight had been creeping into the disease ridden, filthy prison, and unlocked the gate.

One of the guards came trundling in, and released him from the heavy iron restraints that Sir Nick had been chained up with for the last few months. It was an immense relief to be free, and the prisoner flexed his hands trying to get used to the sensation of having freedom of movement. He wanted to remember what it was like, before his spirit departed from his body forever.

The guard grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him off towards the exit from his cell, where his hands were promptly re-restrained.

As the two men led Sir Nicholas up the set of wooden stairs, he could hear the boos and jeers of his former comrades. The men with whom just a few short months ago he had been sharing a pint in the local tavern. It felt like an eternity had passed since those days. He hung his head down as he climbed the steps, each one taking him a little closer towards his death.

After what felt like forever and a day, the trio reached the top of the steps, and Sir Nicholas was shoved forcefully to the ground in front of the block, and he fell meekly to his knees. He reluctantly placed his head on the carved wooden block.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," A loud clear voice rang out. "You have been found guilty of the most heinous acts against Lady Greive, and for that you have been sentenced to death."

All throughout these words, Sir Nicholas muttered the Our Father under his breath.

Even though his head was bowed and his eyes were focused solely on a chipped piece of the wooden slat, Sir Nicholas sensed the axe being raised. Please let this be quick and clean he prayed, as the axe swung downwards and made contact with the nape of his neck.

He felt a sharp stinging pain and a trickle of blood leak down his back, as the axe continued to hit the same mark over and over and over again. He bit back the cries of pain that he longed to let out, as the crowd mocked him and laughed at his botched beheading.

Forty five whacks from the axe later, and Nick was a lifeless body on the chopping block; his head hung to his neck by the smallest piece of flesh.

"That is enough," the man who had announced Nick's beheading whispered to his executioner. "He is dead; there is no need to drag this out any longer."

The executioner, who was sweating profusely, stepped away from Nick's lifeless body and dragged his axe at his side, whilst the ghost of Sir Nicholas watched on with shame. His hopes of joining The Headless Hunt, the only ray of hope on the horizon for him had been dashed. Just a few more whacks of the axe would have done it. He would have been completely headless, and the perfect candidate.

Sir Nicholas floated away from the scene and wondered what he would do now with his afterlife as a ghost.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. We Go Tonight - SnapeQuirrell

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1991: Professor Quirrell attempts to steal the Philosopher's Stone, but is thwarted by Severus Snape, who is attacked by Fluffy as a result

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Words – Protested, Ordered, Hissed; Instead of Walked - Sauntered

* * *

We Go Tonight

"You will do it tonight," the voice ordered him in a fierce voice.

"But, my Lord, we are not ready." Quirrell protested to his master, his voice quaking.

"You have had long enough to find out the protection around the stone," the fixture on the back his head hissed back "Anything you do not already know, we can work out. But we are going tonight!"

Quirinus conceded defeat, and agreed with his master. After all, the sooner they got the stone, the sooner he would be able to learn more about the dark arts from the man who all but wrote the book on them.

* * *

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." He cried running into the Great Hall, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Everyone in the room began to panic, and the distraction began.

As soon as everyone in the Great Hall had cleared out, following the headmaster's instructions, Quirinus climbed up off the ground and made his way towards the third floor corridor.

As he walked down the corridor towards the door that would lead to the Philosopher's Stone, towards the object that would restore the greatest wizard of all time to his full power, he kept his eyes peeled for signs of anyone nearby.

"I knew you would come here," he heard the voice of Severus Snape say as he stepped out of the shadows in the corridor. "Ingenious idea Quirrell, truly I commend you. You fooled everyone, except me."

Quirinus felt a surge of rage as Severus smirked at him from in front of the door that led to the Stone.

"Move out of the way Severus," he whispered, raising his wand. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

When he refused to move, Quirinus cast a swift curse on Severus to incapacitate and swooped towards the door, nonverbally unlocking it as he went. He was just through the door when Severus followed him inside.

As the two began to engage in a duel, neither one of them noticed the large three headed dog waking up from its slumber, until it began to bark loudly and snap at their heels.

Temporarily distracted from their duel, the duo pushed and shoved each other out of the way as they fought to escape the room.

Fluffy sank his teeth into the flesh of one of the men just moments before the pair absconded from the room, and slammed the door in all three of his faces.

"I'll be watching you," Severus Snape hissed before he limped off down the corridor to reconvene the other teachers, with Quirrell soon sauntering after him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Typical Potter - Draco

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, and the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1994: The Goblet of Fire chooses the Triwizard champions — Viktor Krum for Durmstrang; Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons; Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts and an unexpected fourth champion — Harry Potter.

 **Male Character:** Easy - Draco Malfoy

* * *

Typical Potter

Draco sat in boredom in the Great Hall as the headmaster prepared for the Goblet of Fire to announce the Triwizard champions.

He, like so many of the others at the Slytherin table, hadn't eaten very much of the food during the feast. He still felt full after the Welcoming Feast the previous day. The only people who were interested in eating more than their fill were his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle, between them they had managed to demolish nearly a quarter of the food on their table.

Draco wasn't all that interested in whose names were drawn from the Goblet. He still found it to be a great injustice that only seventeen year olds and older had been allowed to put their names forward.

He clapped with everyone else as Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and that pretty boy Cedric Diggory's name were drawn from the Goblet.

"Should've been you mate," he whispered to Warrington who was sat directly across from him at the table, who grunted in response.

All of a sudden the Goblet of Fire threw out another name, astounding everyone in the Great Hall, including Draco. From all his father had told him about The Triwizard Tournament he knew that it was impossible for a fourth champion to be chosen, so what was going on.

"Harry Potter," he heard Albus Dumbledore say, and Draco lifted his head wondering if he had misheard the headmaster. "Harry Potter," he repeated, a little louder than before.

The whole room broke out into whispers. Typical Potter, Draco thought to himself, always has to be the centre of attention, always has to be the best. Doesn't he have enough 'eternal glory' already he thought bitterly.

He glared at the Gryffindor as he climbed out of his seat and walked in the same direction as the other champions. If looks could kill right now, Draco mused to himself, Potter would be a dead man, but no matter he soon will be if the tournament takes another life.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. He's Here - James

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, and the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1981: Lord Voldemort murders James and Lily Potter at Godric's Hollow and is defeated for the first time when he fails to murder Harry Potter, and the First Wizarding War end.

 **Male Character:** Easy - James Potter

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Boggart – (Challenge) Write about a character's worst fear

* * *

He's here

James Potter placed his wand down on the table, his infant son Harry was worn out after a day of flying around on his broomstick, and trying to chase all the bubbles that he conjured with his wand.

Going into hiding had been hardest on his son who hadn't taken kindly to being cooped up twenty four. Every morning, afternoon and night, Harry would point at the window and silently beg to be able to go out. He hated saying no to his sweet son.

James walked over to the window to close the curtains for the night, and was alarmed by what he saw.

Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort walking up the path to his house.

He spun around and raced to find his wife who was half way up the stairs with their son Harry.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he whispered urgently to his wife.

If his last act on this earth was to prevent his worst fear from coming true then so be it. As long as he knew that his wife and son had gotten out of the house and to safety he would be able to die a happy man.

James moved to head Voldemort off at the door, feeling around for his wand and quickly realised that it wasn't on him. He could not and would not get his hands on his precious boy. He had to make sure of it. James ran towards the living room to grab his discarded wand.

"Avada Kedavra," the dark wizard cried, pointing his wand at James and sending greens sparks flying in his direction which hit him squarely in the back

James' last thoughts were of Lily and his son Harry. Please let them have got to safety.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
